


15 лет спустя

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Children, Domestic Violence, Dystopia, F/M, Married Life, Post-Canon, Surprise Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Семейная жизнь потеряла для Окиты своё первоначальное очарование.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Kudos: 4





	15 лет спустя

Утро началось как и всегда – с двадцати килограммов живого веса, которые с разбега острыми коленями ткнули Окиту в живот.  
– Кайто! – страдальчески промычал Окита.  
– Папа! Вставай!!! – тихо говорить этот ребёнок не умел, это у него явно от мамы.  
Спальную маску Окиты начали медленно поднимать, он почувствовал, как натягиваются её резиночки и приоткрыл глаз.  
– Мама сказала, завтрак готов, – сообщила Карин и отпустила маску, больно шлёпнув Окиту ею по лицу. А вот Карин папина дочка, редко кто показывает столь изощрённый садизм в таком юном возрасте.  
– Встаю уже, встаю, – вздохнул Окита, спихнул с себя сына и поплёлся в ванную. Три минуты под бодрящим холодным душем, потому что те, кто встали пораньше, уже использовали всю горячую воду, и вот Окита уже стоял перед зеркалом и пытался оставшимися прядями волос закамуфлировать зачатки лысины на темечке. "Лысость явно заразна, это могло только от Кагуриного папаши взяться," печально думал Окита, укладывая на голове остатки некогда пышной растительности. "Или они мне просто плешь проели."  
В дверь ванной резко постучали.  
– Ты что там так долго? Дрочишь, что-ли?  
– Нет! – рявкнул Окита, подавляя желание назвать жену дурой. Зачем ссориться прямо с утра, весь день ещё впереди. Он вышел из ванной и направился на кухню.  
– Доброе утро, дорогой! – улыбнулась Кагура. В её тоне слышалась издёвка. Конечно, какое утро может быть добрым.  
– Доброе, – буркнул Окита и сел за стол. Кагура поставила перед ним миску с рисом. Как только она отвернулась, Окита поменял миску на ту, что была положена Кагуре. Вот теперь можно спокойно есть, казалось бы. Но после первой же ложки Окита подавился – слишком остро! Кагура засмеялась.  
– Думал, самый хитрый? На эти трюки я больше не попадаюсь, – сказала она. – Кстати, тебе не кажется, что я пополнела?  
Окита знал, что это вопрос жизни и смерти, возможно, его смерти. Он попробовал сформулировать ответ, но тут на кухню прибежали Карин и Кайто, и Кагура отвлеклась на детей. Окита отставил в сторону миску с несъедобным рисом и решил просто выпить на работе кофе.  
– Я пошёл! – крикнул он из коридора. Ему никто не ответил.  
Единственный плюс его работы – она была недалеко от дома. Всего один квартал пешком, мимо "Цуккоми-додзё" Шимуры. Сегодня, судя по крикам, раздававшимся из-за забора, там тренировали технику "дондаке". Сама же работа Окиты была невероятно скучной, будни страхового агентства с прошлой бурной жизнью не сравнить. Но Кагура настояла на его уходе из Шинсенгуми, мол, кто о детях позаботится, если Окита погибнет при исполнении. А он, дурак, согласился – от любви он был готов на всё. И куда теперь делись эти чувства?  
– Доброе утро, Окита-сан! – поприветствовал его на входе старый уборщик Хасегава. Окита ему дружелюбно кивнул. В последнее время он ощущал некоторое родство душ с этим неприметным мужичком в солнечных очках.  
Рабочий день шёл своим чередом – разобрать корреспонденцию, выпить кофе, написать ответы, выпить кофе, сходить в соседний отдел, там выпить кофе, а вот и обед, а после обеда можно немного и поработать... Как раз в момент работы мобильник Окиты зазвонил. Номер домашний.  
– Что случилось? – спросил Окита. Просто так Кагура ему не звонила.  
– Оказывается, я беременна! У нас будет ребёнок!  
– Опять? В смысле, ура! – попытался изобразить энтузиазм Окита. Опять пелёнки, не спать всё ночь, опять у Кагуры настроение ещё хуже, чем обычно...  
– По дороге домой зайди в магазин, список продуктов я тебе пришлю. Надо это отметить! – приказала Кагура и бросила трубку.  
Окита встал из-за стола и подошёл к окну. Асфальт далеко внизу почему-то выглядел таким манящим, он, казалось, звал к себе. Окита попробовал открыть окно, но выяснил, что ручки оконных рам почему-то были демонтированы. Даже в окно выйти нельзя! Он плюхнулся обратно в кресло. Что же пошло не так в его жизни? Окита стукнулся лбом о столешницу...  
...и проснулся.  
Первым делом он ощупал голову, но нигде не следа от лысины. И спал он в привычных казармах, катана под рукой, он всё ещё Шинсенгуми. Оставалось проверить только одно. Окита вышел на улицу и направился к офису Ёрозуи. Знакомый фиолетовый зонт он заметил ещё издалека.  
– Э-эй, китаёза! – окликнул он Кагуру. Зонтик повернулся и в него выстрелили.  
– Чего надо? – нелюбезно спросила Кагура, убедившись, что не попала.  
– Ты сколько детей хотела бы?  
– Дебил, что ли? Мне не до детей, я полечу в космос на поиски приключений.  
– Люблю тебя! – от души признался Окита.


End file.
